Heaven's Child
by Raigekijin
Summary: This is the story of Akane Shizuka, a young woman descended from an Okinawan tennyo. Taken by C-Project, she is lost and alone, confused about her powers, until a certain man changes everything.
1. Blood of Tennyo

A/N: Okay everybody, another story for Futatsu no Kodou. This one is based off of Yu Watase's Ayashi no Ceres, or, Ceres: Celestial Legend, as it's known in America. It's about the story of a young woman, a descendant of an Okinawan tennyo, or celestial maiden. She is taken by the C-Project, and this is her story.  
  
Heaven's Child

Chapter 1-Blood of Tennyo

By Futatsu no Kodou  
  
I was scared, so scared. I couldn't stop throwing up. Already I was out of food and my stomach just kept heaving and dry retching. My head was pounding painfully, more intense than the worst of my usual migraines. I was dizzy, and the room was spinning without halt. My twin sister Ayumi was in the same state in the other bathroom. I felt so strange, so detached form my self. The world seemed so strange.  
  
"Akane?" I raised my head limply from the toilet bowl, only to see my twin sister standing in the doorway, one hand on the wooden frame, a strange, writhing glow surrounding her body. Her hair, normally dark brown and curly had straightened a little and almost seemed black.  
  
"I feel... really alive, Akane..." She said, almost breathless in what seemed like ecstasy. I was too shocked to speak. My brown eyes were riveted on the point where my sister's hand touched the wood of the door frame. It was crumpling under her palm. I turned away and heaved again, my stomach protesting and trying valiantly to come out my mouth. When I looked up again, she was gone. I had one instant to wonder where she had gone before I heard my mother scream and a deafening explosion rocked our apartment.  
  
"Oka-san? Ayumi?" On trembling legs that could barely hold my weight I rose from the floor and stumbled out of the bathroom into a living hell. The entire side of our apartment that faced the street was gone. It was just gone. In addition, there was a large, sloping depression in the middle of our floor, like a crater impact.  
  
My twin sister was standing in the middle of that hole, staring avidly at her hands, her glowing hands, a twisted smile on her beautiful face.  
  
"Wha... What happened?" I breathed, almost fainting at that very instant. My mother was lying on her stomach, flat on the floor. She was crushed into the ground. Blood ran everywhere, sloping downwards towards Ayumi's bare feet.  
  
"Oka-san?" My weak knees gave out and I slid to the floor. All I could see was her face squished almost flat, blood everywhere, eye sockets empty and bloody. Ayumi threw back her head and laughed.  
  
"Akane! The power! There's so much power in me! I feel so alive!" I was in shock. Didn't see Oka-san dead at her feet? Didn't she see our mother's body, crushed, and didn't she see the blood? So much blood.  
  
My gaze was suddenly torn from that morbid scene by our door being torn of its hinges. Two, maybe three men in black suits and ties with dark glasses burst into the remains of our apartment, all holding guns that immediately trained on Ayumi.  
  
She turned to face them, her hair writing a little it seemed. She started to laugh again as one of the men fished in his pocket. She held out her hands and a small crack began to spread through out floor, forming a line of holes toward the men. The efficiently moved out of the way while one of them came up with what looked like darts.  
  
"Tell me... what is this power? Can you tell me?" Her pretty face was warped beyond recognition into that of some monsters, a look of epiphany and triumph, ungodly, harrowing triumph. The man who seemed to be in charge lowered his gun.  
  
"Ayumi Shizuka? I'm glad you're so receptive to the new powers you've come into." She paused as if surprised they knew her name, but she soon was confidant again.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked warily, making sure each of them had lowered their guns. No one seemed to notice me. I didn't move, didn't hardly dare to breath. I didn't know who these people were, but I didn't like them.  
  
"You are the descendant of a tennyo, a celestial maiden of Okinawa. These powers were inherited from your ancestors. Would you come with us, to meet others like yourself and others who can teach you of the awesome powers your genes have given you?" The man was a smooth talker, but I was too frozen at the moment to care. Ayumi seemed to consider the offer and smiled cruelly.  
  
"Very well. But what about Akane?" She looked toward me and my breathing quickened to hyperventilation. All three men trained their dark glasses on me. They shook their heads.  
  
"Obviously she has not come into the sort of powers you have. You are a lot higher than she is, for the tennyo blood runs in your veins, while it hasn't manifested in her." Ayumi seemed to nod and accept this. I couldn't believe this as happening. In all my eighteen years, I had never been so scared. I tried to scoot backwards, my legs wouldn't respond, but I felt something squash beneath my palm. It was my mother's head.  
  
I screamed. They all darted their eyes toward me. I began to sob, tears flowing out of my like rain. The lights above me that still worked began to flicker, and then went out. The men exchanged glances again. I might have still been screaming. I don't know. Suddenly the glow around my sister vanished and she seemed herself, only changed. Things no longer were crushed where she walked.  
  
"But then again... maybe she does have the blood of the tennyo after all..." The leader said with a sadistic smile on his face. He motioned to the man with the darts and he calmly loaded them into his gun. I turned and tried to run, but my weak legs wouldn't move at all. I was rooted to the spot as he leveled the gun's nozzle at me, and I continued to cry.  
  
The gun clicked, but nothing happened. The man unsuccessfully tried to pull the trigger a few more times, but the weapon wouldn't shoot. The leader grabbed it roughly and leveled it at me. He tried and failed as well. I still don't know if I was still screaming or not. I was scared, so scared.  
  
"Damn." The leader cursed, unloading the gun and taking a dart in hand. I was immobile, watching as he stalked towards me, holding the dart like a dagger. I didn't know if he was going to kill me. I couldn't move. This time I know I was screaming, but it seemed oddly beautiful, a wavering scream that almost had its own rhythm, rising and falling, full of fear.  
  
I don't usually scream like that. It scared me, and I shut my mouth. The man grinned, and suddenly pounced, jabbing the dart into my arm. I tried to scream again, but everything was going black. I fell backwards and lost consciousness.  
  
"Why have you gagged Akane?" I woke to my sister's cold voice. I think I was in a car, but I couldn't tell. There was a thick cloth in my mouth prohibiting me from speaking or screaming for help. I held perfectly still, trying to level my erratic breathing and calm myself enough to hear the conversation.  
  
"Miss Shizuka, you have wisely come into your powers. You realize what a gift they are, and accept them." Ayumi nodded I think. "Whereas your sister has not realized how blessed she is. The original Okinawa tennyo had a power similar to your sister. There is another living like her, much more powerful, but she is stubborn, and she too has not realized the gift we offer."  
  
"Which is?" I have never heard my sister so cold and calculating. She is such a bubbly person, so happy and care free. She seemed different.  
  
"We're taking you to C-Project. Others like you have already gathered there. Other people, regular people, would try to hurt you if they found out what you are, but we can protect you. We're working on finding hagoromo as well, and you too can ascend to heaven as a tennyo." Ayumi giggled excitedly and I began to cry silently. I didn't understand what was going on, I didn't want to understand.  
  
"Damn it all!" One of the men cursed. The car stopped. I think the engine must have shorted out or something. "Miss Shizuka, would you mind?" A hand extended with a dart in it and my sister took it. She loomed over me with a condescending look and jabbed me with the metal and sent me into unconsciousness once again, and I was glad. I wasn't awake when the men carried me in and my sister walked alongside. I wasn't conscious when a woman met us at the door and smiled.  
  
"Welcome to C-Project."  
  
A/N: Is this a cool start? Tell me yes or no, I need to know! I think this will turn out to be a good story. By the way, Alexander O'Howell is involved in this story as well! Please leave feedback! listening to Mugen no Kaze Sorry guys, but my updating might get slow due to the fact that I have been diagnosed with carpal tunnel.


	2. C Project

A/N: Well everybody, as of the time I am writing this author's note, I have a review, yah! This story might get fun! I find that it feels better to type with a brace on my wrists, so I'll just do that from now on. Anywho, to make the distinction here, Akane and her twin sister, Ayumi (not identical) are from Okinawa, descended from a tennyo it seems. We'll find out more about Akane's powers this chapter.  
  
Heaven's Child

Chapter 2-C Project

By Futatsu no Kodou  
  
My name is Alexander O'Howell. Most people I know call me Alec. I'm twenty years old, born and raised in Great Britain. Yet somehow, I ended up here in Japan under the employ of Mikage International, mainly a trading firm, but I am a member of C-Project. I'm one of the Guardinals, an elite group including myself, Gladys Smithson, Wei Lee, Ryurik Lediev, and Assam Bakti. Yet something always gets me about this.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I'm glad for a job, for a living. But I don't approve of everything that goes on in C-Project. For one, I don't believe in the breeding program, artificially impregnating young women descended from tennyo to create some kind of human super-race. As a scientist, I am intrigued, but as a man, I'm disgusted. I also don't believe that brainwashing these women is right. Though my resume specifies me as a weapons developer, I deal with these young women daily. I've seen strong girls, and I've seen weak girls subverted to the program, thought to believe that once we can manufacture a hagoromo they will ascend to Heaven. They are taught to think we're protecting them from common man, and that their children will better the human race. They're wrong.  
  
"Alec?" I sat up abruptly, remembering that I still had my headset on from work earlier. I adjusted the mouthpiece a little and set down the journal I had been writing in.  
  
"Yes, Chief?" I recognized Kagami Mikage's voice on the headset. He was my boss, and the head leader of C-Project behind the front man Aki Mikage.  
  
Aki is another part of C-Project that I regret. The twin brother to Aya, Ceres, and the reincarnated progenitor of the Mikage clan, we pushed him to recover his memories about the hagoromo. We pushed him too hard, and now he's a monster. The fun-loving, gentle kid Aki has been replaced with the man who married a tennyo many years ago.  
  
"Come to the conference room right away, Alec. You're late for the meeting." I had forgotten about that. In a rush, I tucked the journal into my desk and hurried out of my office to the elevator. Right after I pushed the up button the chromium doors slid open to admit me.  
  
Three Mikage agents were already in the spacious elevator, accompanied by two young women. Both the girls were dressed in the white gowns that identified them as members of C-Project, but they obviously had not undergone a cellular transformation yet. The vector Kagami had released into the general water supply released their powers, but sometimes extra doses of the vector had to be administered to achieve the black- haired, golden-eyed perfection of tennyo. I should never have unraveled the mysteries in the DNA of Ceres.  
  
The closest girl to me smiled and nodded politely. She was probably one of the girls who accepted her powers and immediately wanted to know more about them, to discover all there was about them. Those were the girls who didn't need a prod in the 'right direction'. More of the girls were like that than not.  
  
The other young woman was obviously one of those few that weren't. The girls who were afraid, didn't want power, or didn't believe were usually kept sedated and drugged until Gladys got to them. Gladys, a fellow Guardinal, was from America, and the designated educator of the C- Genomes. She was very good at making them believe what she wanted them too.  
  
But, I needed to get back to the subject at hand. I looked at the second girl carefully. Her eyes were half-closed, the pupils and irises small and blank. She was hunched over slightly, with magnetized metal bands on both her wrists, keeping them together in front of her. My office was on the first floor. More labs were on the second floor. The conference room was on the third floor. On the second floor the three agents and two young women got off.  
  
C-Project has a separate building than the main Mikage International high-rise. That way no one asks questions when the new girls are brought in. There were two main buildings in all. One was an arboretum along with private rooms for all of the girls and common rooms they all had access to. The other building held all the labs. It's where we're trying to manufacture the hagoromo and where the girls are doctored. It's also where they undergo cellular transformation. I was going to the third floor of the lab building.  
  
After a pause to collect myself, running a hand through the loose blond hair hanging in my face, I entered the conference room. All of the Guardinals were assembled, along with several other scientists and Kagami. The chief sat at the head of the table with a staid look on his face.  
  
"Alec, correct me if I've said this before, but if you weren't a genius with an IQ of 206... I'd fire you." I smiled. The Chief was always saying that. I suppose it's because the otaku in me gets a little carried away, like when Toya tried to liberate Aki. I was cheering him on. But it didn't work unfortunately.  
  
"You're corrected, Chief." Kagami only motioned for me to sit. I did. The next person to stand up was Gladys, who stood in front of a huge computer monitor in which several pictures began to form. The first was the faces of two girls, one with an oval-shaped, slim face and long, straight dark brown hair, and the other a short, heart-shaped face with curly brown hair. Under each picture was a name. Akane Shizuka and Ayumi Shizuka. We always held meeting when new girls appeared.  
  
I blinked. Those were the two girls I had seen in the elevator. The girl with the slim face, expressive eyes, and straight hair had been the drugged one. So her name was Akane... it was funny, but she looked almost like Shiori, from this game Tokimeki Memorial... but that's off the subject. Gladys was talking.  
  
"These are the two newest girls for C-Project: Akane and Ayumi Shizuka. They're fraternal twins and they're family has been dwelling in Okinawa for many generations. We believe, as with the case of Kei Tsukasa, that they are descended from Okinawan tennyo." Gladys pressed a button to change the pictures on the screen. The Ayumi girl was standing in a sloping hold in the floor, one side of an apartment blown away, and a glow surrounding her.  
  
"So she manifests destructive power?" Ryurik said. The man was from Russia, a top biologic scientist. Gladys nodded and spoke.  
  
"Now, out of all the girls, over two-thirds of them manifest purely destructive powers. Although, through a study just recently completed, we are able to trace the actual bloodlines of different tennyo. From the Kansai region we see telekinesis, the ability to levitate objects and move them with the mind." A map came up on the screen and I leaned forward slightly, listening intently.  
  
"In the Hokkaido region we see a strange power over animals, controlling and calling them." There were several small pictures of C- Genome women with animals and levitating objects. Small prefectures and regions were lighting up on the map as Gladys spoke and ran through several tennyo legends, in Saitama, in Tochigi, in Aoyama, and finally she made it to the region I was interested: Okinawa.  
  
A picture formed on the screen of the popular pop duo, GeSang. I know who they are because they did the opening song to one of my favorite anime. But anyway, Gladys was talking again.  
  
"In the legend concerning tennyo in Okinawa, the celestial maiden had seven children. It was said that the tennyo could entrance men with her voice, and affect the things around her with just the power of song. This is paticuraly evident with Kei Tsukasa, a C-Genome we thought was compatible with the vector, but the vector ended up rejecting him." There was a picture of GeSang's concert hall, hundreds dead.  
  
"Kei Tsukasa literally brought down the house when his powers manifested, crashing a chandelier. His cousin Shuro is believed, though not confirmed, to be a C-Genome as well. The agents sent to capture Kei were found with internal ruptures around the heart... which brings us to the C-Genome Akane Shizuka." I leaned forward again, propping my glasses on the bridge of my nose.  
  
"Akane Shizuka's family has traced their ancestry to the Okinawan tennyo through birth records and other such means. Now, Akane and Ayumi have been in our facility for little over a week now, and we have had to keep Akane sedated. The reports from our agents say that whenever she cries, or screams, all mechanical things cease to function and celestial powers are repressed." More pictures flashed by the screen of Akane crying, half blurred and fuzzy.  
  
"All of out monitoring equipment, cameras, security systems, electricity, everything simply shuts down whenever she cries or expresses sadness or fear. We have been experimenting with the suppression of celestial power, and when she screams she can cut off other C-Genomes' power. We tried this procedure with Takina, one of out lesser girls first. We had her try to lift a fan while Akane was crying in the other room. She couldn't do it." I was almost stunned. They were making that girl cry just to test things?  
  
"Then we tried it with Yoko, one of our stronger C-Genomes. She could not destroy a wooden crate while Akane was screaming. This almost proves the girl's power. While her twin has only a lesser destructive power, Akane has the powers of the Okinawan tennyo. At this moment she is undergoing the cellular transformation. She should be kept sedated but if- " Suddenly the lights went out, the computer shut down, and all was black. There was a faintly heard keening wail coming from the second floor.  
  
A/N: Okay everyone. That's it! Akane's power has been detailed, and I'll post this. It'll be from Akane's point of view next chapter. Bye Bye for now!


	3. The Vector

**A/N:** Well everybody, here I am. I would have written some story updates before now, but my terribly annoying little brother has been playing Diablo, this new computer game he got. Sigh Anyway, I've gotten some pretty cool reviews for this story, ya know? I like that! Anywho again, I'll shut up and write now. I'm not going to bother going back and changing my pen names when I'd already changed it once, so PSSH!

**Heaven's Child**

Chapter 3 – The Vector

By Chisai Hanyou

Everything seemed to be passing me by in a foggy dream. All my surroundings are blurred and indistinct, and the people who lead me around the place I am at are hazy. My eyes seem itchy and dull, I can't seem to make my brain work, and all I can do is plod in the direction people point me. For some reason this doesn't quite bother me. After all, there has to be a reason for it all. Plus, Ayumi is there too. So it has to be safe, right?

Every time things start to seem clear, and I start to question the people at my side, I sink down into blackness again. It happens at least twice a day, sometimes more. But then again, I'm not sure what a day is anymore. I sleep standing up, whenever I come to a stop. Some people are always looking at me. People in white lab coats, I guess they're doctors. Sometimes it's women in white as well, but they all have black hair, and when they start glowing I feel as if they're reading me like a book.

There was one person who still seems clear in my mind even after he was no longer in my vision. He had a lab coat on too, like the others, but he was different. He had long blonde hair, for one. You don't see that a lot in Japan. He had small glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, and a curious expression on his face. He had looked at me too, but not like the doctors and the other women. He just looked.

I think I might have been in an elevator at that time. Ayumi was there, and the man that usually guides me by the elbow. I think my hands were in front of me, I could feel cold metal. I definitely knew I was in an elevator when the doors slid open and the man by me lightly pushed me out the door. Ayumi walked out too, and I followed without a second thought. But now, minutes later of walking down empty halls, I can still remember what he looked like. I think everything was getting clearer now. I looked down and noticed that my hands were... bound. I got a little scared when I brought back to mind what had happened to my mother, to my sister.

I had just opened my mouth to ask where the man was taking us when it suddenly occurred to me. Every time I had spoken, asked questions, he had taken the small syringe and needle from his coat and gently injected me with something that dulled my mind. Maybe if I didn't speak, he wouldn't notice. With that small hope, I kept my eyes to the floor, trying to keep them blank, if that was possible.

Things were coming back to me now. We were in the building of C-Project. At least, that was what the woman had said to her. It was 'a place where women of merit such as yourself can be protected from the outside world.' I didn't know about my sister, but I certainly didn't want to be protected. I wanted to get the heck out of this crazy place.

They said they were going to test me. I said I didn't want to be tested for anything. I think that's where I went wrong. Two armed men in suits escorted me to a small, bare room. At first, they just left me there in the corner. I huddled there, and began to cry. I think that was the first time I had had a chance to grieve for my mother.

After a few minutes though, the men entered the room, holding guns in front of them, the point to my head and the finger on the trigger. I was still crying, and I pushed myself as far back into the corner as my frail form could allow. Looking back, that probably wasn't the smartest thing for me to be doing. I should have broke for the door and ran for it. But I was scared.

"Scream." One of the men demanded. I shook my head. "Scream." He grit out again. The second took the safety off his gun and shot at a spot directly above me head, leaving a small smoke trail on the wall. I whimpered and buried my face in my knees, resigned to the fact that I was going to die, at least, I thought I was.

"Damn it, bitch! SCREAM!" The man yelled, grabbing me by the hair and yanking my head back, pressing the gun to my throat. I gulped, and he pressed it against my skin, the cool metal raising goose bumps where it touched me. So I screamed.

I can't think of a reason for what they did, but after half a minute or so of the sound one of the men cuffed me roughly and shut my mouth, strapping his gun back into the holster under his black suit. I was stunned, my voice raspy and raw, and my throat felt like it was on fire. I was left there for some time before two more men, different this time dragged me back to a stark room and drugged me. So here I am now.

The man at my side tugged on my elbow to take me down a hallway to the left, jolting me back to the present. I was about to protest when I realized that I was trying to play dumb, so I bobbed my head along with my body and turned. I kept my eyes half-closed and watched my slipper-clad feet shuffle along the white-tiled floor, stumbling every now and then for... affect.

I didn't know where they were taking me, but my sister Ayumi was in front of me, walking of her own will to wherever the men led. I didn't know what was happening or what would happen, but all I knew was that I needed to get out. I could tell the police or something, and then my sister could get out of here. Hell, I didn't know how I could get out, but, hey, I had high hopes.

The doors in front of me slid open soundlessly and my sister walked in with a smile on her face. The man at my side continued to lead me. I kept my head down and let it bob loosely to the motion of my feet. When I crossed the threshold of the room I stumbled and fell before the man beside me could catch me, sprawling on the floor. I kept my eyes half-open and didn't move. With a grunt, the man hauled me to my feet and dumped me in a rigid chair, where I slumped. I knew I didn't have a chance of escaping if I ran. There were men in three piece suits all over the place. They all had guns.

My mind was reeling. I didn't have any idea what was going on. All I knew was that something was wrong with me. Whenever I cried... things happened. Like at the apartment, when the man had pointed his gun at me... it hadn't worked. And before, before they had drugged me so much, when they first brought out the needle, the lights had gone out. Maybe, I could make something like that happen again.

"How long ago did you last administer the drug?" A woman's voice sounded out, efficient and commanding. The man who always walked beside me shuffled beside me, but I didn't dare look up to see the woman or the man beside me.

"I'd say an hour ago, maybe a little more than that." He said. I knew his voice. It was harsh and rough, very deep. The woman was walking somewhere, I could tell by the noise, heels clicking on the smooth tile.

"Very well, then she should still be under. Please load your gun just in case please. You never know, after all." More heels clicking, and a delicate hand lifted my chin. I tried very hard not to move away in fear. I fought the impulse to blink, keeping my eyes hooded and lifeless. The woman nodded efficiently and strolled over to my sister who proffered her arm.

"There's a good girl." The woman said softly, picking up one of two syringes. My sister beamed under the praise. I was almost sick. Ayumi was acting like someone's pet dog. The woman continued to coo and coddle my sister, gently pricking her arm with the syringe. Almost in slow motion I watched the syringe push in, injecting some strange pink fluid. That was about when the room exploded in light.

I squinted under the assault from the blinding light, tempted to try and make a break for it. But I knew I couldn't see any better than anyone else in the room. After a few moments, it faded abruptly, as if sucked into the glowing body of my sister. The strange glowing strands were surrounding her once more, and she had... changed. Her bouncy, curly hair so many girls were jealous of had become lusciously straight, and her large brown eyes had become golden, reflecting and playing with fractions of light. Yes, she was beautiful, like an angel.

"Welcome, Ayumi. You are a tennyo... so beautiful... so perfect..." The doctor crooned. A door opened to my left, but I didn't dare turn to look. I heard multiple footsteps. "Ayumi, these are a few of your fellow sisters, Naomi, Yoko, and Kanna." Three soft, melodious voices answered with polite hellos. Continuing to speak in soft voices, Ayumi joined the group and left the room.

"Are you sure she's alright?" My guard asked, picking me up roughly and going to deposit me in the chair my twin had occupied a moment before. The woman picked up the next syringe, nodding absently.

"Yes, yes. Besides, Kanna is a Suppressor. They're taking Ayumi to see Gladys now. She will take care of any underlying glitches now, not me. Plus, Ayumi's one of those girls you don't even need to lightly prod in the right direction. They're usually the popular girls, spoiled, flirtatious. They recognize what a gift it is to hold tennyo blood, and it makes them feel even more special. They embrace it. Also, usually uglier girls and poorer ones tend to embrace it like that as well. We're not sure what makes other reject it, like this one here. And for her, I have a Suppressor in the next room just in case."

_Maybe because you're all sadistic bastards..._ I thought to myself as I sat down hard in the unyielding chair. I have to admit I was getting very, very nervous. Because I HATE needles. I can't stand them at all. And this needle looked really big. I gulped lightly, readying myself. I was going to scream and see what happened. Hopefully something really good for me. I shut my eyes tightly, not caring about drugged appearances as the woman pricked my arm roughly with the needle.

My first reaction was a gasp, not a scream as I had planned. A symbol was swimming around in my head, and my heart seemed to beat wildly, making my vision whirl. The pink symbol thudded with every heart beat, becoming more visible, and more clear. It was the same one emblazoned on the front of the white smock I wore. I could almost feel my hair and eyes changing.

Gathering my courage, I stiffened my shoulders and screamed, for some reason feeling as if I should pour my heart and soul into that sound. The lights began flickering until they simply went out, and the woman and the guard began yelling for something. I was the only illumination in the room, my body glowing. I toned down my voice and broke for the door, slamming it open and bursting out into the hall. Shouts followed me, and I ran, singing words of encouragement to myself under my breath, a lullaby my mother had once sung to me. Lights dimmed and went off where I ran, and sometimes before. I was going to become free again.

**A/N:** Don't have much to say people. Uh, review please, sorry this took so long, and check out Akane's bio!

**BIO:**

Name: Akane Shizuka

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Blood Type: A

Birth Date: March 13th

Hair: Black, Straight

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 117

Favorite Artist: Chihiro Onitsuka

Favorite Subject: Art

Favorite Food: All Chinese Foods

Dislikes: Needles, Snobs, Sushi, Bugs (especially spiders)

Family: Ayumi (twin sister), Mother, and Father (divorced)

Status: Just graduated from Sakishura High, planned on running family business, hoped to be an

Artist, but her works usually don't get finished


End file.
